


Confession x and x Confusion!

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, also i love these two nerds, dont worry this is a promise for more hxh content in the future, i kind of just wrote this au based off of what i wanted season 6 to end like, manga? what manga ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An indulgent intro to my indulgent Hunter x Hunter au. Leorio and Kurapika meet up with Gon and Killua for the first time in a few years, Leorio with growing and confusing feelings towards his Kurta friend.





	

Leorio really couldn’t believe all of this.

This being that despite his years of brooding and bickering and fighting, he was almost...happy.

Leorio was the one who had really wanted to see those two again. After all of the mess with the election and whatever the hell had happened with those animal people, and Gon and Killua being unreachable for almost a year. Not to mention that whenever he tried to talk to Kurapika he would conveniently be “busy” and hang up. Every single time. 

 

He wasn’t going to admit it, but he had been lonely.

Which was why when he finally got a call from Gon telling him that he would be with Killua at a joint in Yorknew, he immediately dropped everything to come see them.

He wasn’t expecting him to be there.

Of course he wasn’t unhappy that Kurapika had decided to make a surprise appearance when his work took him near Yorknew. He was just...surprised.

Surprised that he found himself actually wanting to see Kurapika more than anything else.

Of course he had to look out for the guy, after all the shit he pulled with the Phantom Troupe and his risky profession. He was a doctor after all, and he didn’t want his friends to be hurt like back then. But the feelings he was having were far more unusual than they were before.

He had gotten off on the wrong foot with him those years ago, which had never really faded in terms of how they interacted with each other. Kurapika was a bit too pretentious for his tastes, anyway. So why did he feel all weird and warm inside when he thought about the prospect of seeing him face to face again? It was almost too much for him to handle at once.

Besides, Kurapika didn’t really feel the same way about him, obviously. He didn’t even know if Kurapika knew he was going to be there. He was always too wrapped up in his work to even give a damn about something as personal and time consuming as a close friendship, especially with him.

So Leorio made a firm decision not to mention anything about his changing feelings.

 

The text he got from Gon a few minutes before pulling into Yorknew Station helped his nerves, at least.

“Hey, Leorio! When you get in, meet us at the Restaurant right to the West of the Central Square! -Gon”

He smiled fondly. Gon was something akin to a little brother to him, and he fixed his thoughts on being able to talk with him about all the things he had done while he was away.

Before he was able to reply, a string of texts came in at rapid speeds from someone who was not very reassuring.

“yo, old man”

“are you ready for your hot date tonight”

“you better get here before your boyfriend does or i’ll kick your ass”

Killua.

Surprisingly for a medical school graduate, he wasn’t bothered by the sloppy texting style, but instead the contents of the hasty messages.

He decided to avoid any further teasing through his factual denial of the three statements, and instead texted Gon back. 

“I’ll be there in five, my train is about to pull in. I’m excited to see you three.”

Short, legible, and to the point. 

Conveniently for him, his train actually did halt to a stop after he sent the message. There was a flurry of people all pouring out of either sides, and Leorio slid into the crowd with a small yet nervous smile. 

The place they were meeting at didn’t reassure Leorio at all, once he saw it up close. Sure, it would be busy and bustling (it was Yorknew) but confirming what Killua had said, it looked more like a place for a date than a meet-up with friends. 

Taking a big, anxious breath, he stepped inside.

 

 

Ok, so the place maybe was a bit more fancy than he had dressed for. Wasn’t his fault that Gon hadn’t told him it would be an all-out affair.

“Sir, are you looking for somewhere?” A man with a tuxedo and a high nasally voice called to him from the front counter.

It occurred to Leorio that he had probably been gawking.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here with a couple of friends. They’re here already.”

The man turned his nose up, looking at him. “I’m afraid there’s no one here that’s expecting another party member.”

Leorio grumbled. Gon and Killua had really picked the wrong time and place to meet up. He was gonna kick this guy’s stuck-up face in if they didn’t get here any sooner.

“Listen, dumbass, I’ve gotten specific directions to this place, and if you don’t-”

“LEORIO!” 

At that moment, a small green projectile came crashing into him. 

Notably, a small green projectile whose name was Gon Freecss. Leorio had to steady himself so he wasn’t knocked down by the kid. 

“Gon!” He grinned as he was clung onto by the short, dark haired Hunter.

“Leorio, I missed you so much!” Gon laughed and jumped up and down.

Leorio chuckled and ruffled his friend’s hair. “Missed you too, kid! How’s it been without me around?”

“Lonely!”

“-and boring with no one to tease, too.” 

A different voice came from the back of Leorio. Killua, who had unexpectedly grown almost up to his shoulders. Killua smirked at the blatant surprise on his face caused by his new height.

“Hey old man!”

“Grr...I told you that I’m only 7 years older than you, stupid! That makes me 23!”  
“Yeah, sure.”

Gon giggled. “Leorio, you’re the same as ever.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m happy to see you both, anyway.” He grinned.

He turned to the receptionist. “You have enough proof now?”

Eyes wide at the three, he nodded and gestured to one of the dining rooms.

 

“Master Gon, I was not aware that you were awaiting another party! Please forgive me!”

“It’s okay!” 

“I will have someone escort you back to your seats immediately!”

Killua sighed as they made their way to the table. “You’re being too easy on him, Gon. We did tell them we were waiting for Leorio.”

“So what give you all this influence around here, Master Gon?” Leorio chuckled.

“Oh, Ging owns this hotel and restaurant! Kind of, anyway. He bought the building, so I guess that makes me the heir to it?”

Leorio ogled. “All of this?” He exclaimed as he sat down at their immaculately set table.

“Yeah!” 

Leorio shouldn’t have been surprised. Gon’s old man was probably the biggest big-shot at the Association other than that Pariston man, he should practically own the entire city. 

He paused for a second and recalled the time he punched him in front of a group of thousands. Probably not the greatest thing to have on your record in a building like this.

“So, anyway, what have you two been up to since?” 

Killua gave one of his rare genuine smiles. “Gon and I got back in the game investigating the rest of the ants.”

“Oh, did you? That’s good, that’s good!” 

Gon grabbed onto his best friend’s arm and grinned. “Yeah! We’re going around now to Gorteau and NGL.”  
Leorio gave a start. “Really? Are any of them like...you know...those?” 

“Well, no, not any of the real threatening ones. But...it’s what Kite wants to do, and I know he understands what’s best.”

“Woah, really. I didn’t think you guys would be up to that.”

“It was hard, at first. But I think we’ll really be doing a lot of good! Kite’s old teammates have been helping us along the way too, and it’s pretty easy to do nonviolently and factually. So we’ve been up to that for about two years now.”

“Eh. Didn’t think that’s what you two would be doing.”

“Heh heh, yeah. I’m really sorry we couldn’t talk to you at all!”

“Well we couldn’t have gotten to you where we were, anyway. NGL still doesn’t let you bring in any technology.” 

“Wait, you two were in there for a whole year?”

Gon giggled nervously. “Yeah, we had a little trouble getting in too. With East Gorteau too, since it’s still government owned ground.”

“Well, figures. So, did you have any luck with it?!” 

“Nah.” Killua replied nonchalantly. “The ants that were supposed to be there had all ditched the main hive and gone into hiding somewhere else.”

“Well then why did you stay for a year!?”

Gon piped up. “We were helping with reconstruction of the villages that had been pillaged by the army!”

“And looking for the ones left over?”

“Yeah, yeah. We still didn’t have any luck, though.” Killua looked irritated.

“But we had fun together, didn’t we Killua?!”

Killua blushed. “I guess it wasn’t as boring as I thought it was gonna be.”

 

Leorio chuckled fondly the two’s ever-constant exchange of affection.“So, Leorio, what have you been doing?!” Gon asked with wide eyes.

Leorio pondered over a way to make his “escapades” sound interesting.

“Actually I’ve been, you know-”

“Obviously off on some sort of amazing idiotic adventure, and not studying for his last year of medical school, I’m sure.”

That was a new voice. 

One that was lilting and calm and musical, yet dangerous and icy underneath, one that seemed to take the breath out of you and yet chill you to the very bone. It was as fierce as it was comforting, and seemed to hold the answer to every mystery he had ever known. 

He found himself longing to hear that voice speak once more, if even just for a second, and turned around, almost not knowing who it was behind it in his enchanted stupor. 

Kurapika, of the Kurta Clan, adorned with an immaculate tuxedo.

Leorio had taken in and processed every detail of that face before, and he was still overwhelmed with what he was looking at every time he saw it.

A young rounded one, in fact, that looked far too feminine for a twenty-something member of the mafia. And longer blonde locks than he had before, almost reaching down onto the back of his petite frame. His eyes gave a rare genuine smiled directed to Leorio’s ogling face, their lucid grey color shining in the lighting of the fancy hall. And before the moment Leorio was about to utter an embarrassingly nervous “Hey,” his glossy full lips opened to talk again.

“Leorio. It’s nice to finally see you again.”

Leorio reacted with the unusual blush of a man who was a little too perplexed by the emotions he was feeling. 

“H-hey, Kurapika. Long time no see.” 

“Kurapika! We’ve been waiting so long!”

He sighed. “I’m sorry, Gon. I’ve been knee-deep in work here, and there’s been…rumors about a new pair of my people’s eyes that have resurfaced since the death of a renowned collector.”

Leorio grunted. “So nothing new with you, then.”

The jab didn’t seem to rattle him. “Well we both have something in common, then.”  
“Heh.”

“Congratulations on making it through three years, though.”

“You too. With...all of that.”

Something weird happened then. Kurapika giggled. 

“Yes, I suppose in a way it’s been a routine profession. Although I revel in being able to be with you three once in awhile.”

“We missed you, Kurapika!” Gon said, grabbing his hands from across the table.

Kurapika gave a start and then settled back into his warm smile.

“I haven’t forgotten the trust that I put in you those years ago, and I will never assume that our trust is broken after any period of time. You three are my friends, of course.” He looked over at Leorio and lifted his hand up to put it down reassuringly on the other’s. 

Leorio just about died.

He didn’t even want to know why his heart was racing about as fast as a cheetah runs (there wasn’t even a good medical explanation for it, either, dammit!) or why Kurapika’s small hands were emanating a warmth that seemed to transfer right to his face in the form of a flush about as bright red as an angry Kurta’s eyes. He wanted to pry himself away from their grasp. 

“S-so, Kurapika, finally decided to take a break?” He asked, trying to change the subject.

The Kurta let out a sigh. “Yes, in a sense. I’m actually here on account of the Nostrade family, since I’ve been promoted.”

“Ooh, not just a bodyguard anymore!” Gon exclaimed.

Kurapika showed a fond sort of exasperation answering Gon.

“No, in fact they’ve hired another Hunter for the job of protecting the family estate and traveling with that daughter.” (Kurapika didn’t seem to be very fond of “that daughter”.)

“Actually, I’ll be staying in Yorknew for a while. After this I’ll be heading to my housing.”

Leorio blurted out suddenly. “You’ll be here?! We can see you?”

“Um...yes, I suppose so. The work I’m handling isn’t very dangerous, just investigating some of the mafia dealings and reporting to my boss.” Kurapika was obviously very flustered at the sudden outburst. 

Killua snickered to himself as Gon’s eyes lit up. “Kurapika, we should do this again then! Since you’ll be here for so long.”

The blonde recovered from his flustered state as soon as Gon said that. “Yes, I suppose...we’ll have more time together from now on.”

Meanwhile, Leorio was about to crumble into pieces. 

“Why the hell did I do that?! Kurapika doesn’t want to know how badly I need to see him!”

What had his internal monologue said. 

He needed Kurapika? That wasn’t a word he’d ever used before, when referring to Kurapika at least. Sure, he liked to have him around when he wasn’t saying something dumb and making Kurapika do that cute little sigh. At the very most, he was more fond of Kurapika, maybe over other friends.

Were they really that much of “friends”, per se? It seemed like...something more for the other three. If anything they were akin to family, at least to him. Maybe like three brothers. 

No, that didn’t work. A kind of brotherly love wasn’t something that Leorio had experienced much, past his unfortunate childhood, but he knew this wasn’t it. Maybe the squabbling with Kurapika was sort of the same? It didn’t really feel like it.

If he had to classify his relationship to the younger two, it would be a kind of...fatherly responsibility, maybe? Yeah, that was it. He wasn’t exactly confident he would make the best one, but at least he can set the bar low and say he’s a better parental figure than both of their real ones.

Kurapika…Kurapika was something he would have to figure out some other time.

Although when Kurapika turned his head back to the taller man and gave a wholehearted, genuine smile, Leorio could tell that what he felt was far more than a platonic familial attraction.

 

Shit. 

Leorio somehow knew immediately what this really felt like. Of course he had never experienced it firsthand, his mischievous antics being more of a...pastime rather than something as serious as this. Now that was fucking pathetic, wasn’t it, that he hadn’t even done something more romantic with someone other than a vivid memory of a girl pecking him on the lips for a dare in middle school. After all, he was the model of a man you wouldn’t want to be seen with out in public. Too lanky for his own good, with arms that stuck out awkwardly, long wobbly knees, and cheap prescription glasses that he had to squint to see clearly out of.

Now that he thought about it, he really was the out of place one in the group. Gon and Killua were kids, and fairly cute ones, and Kurapika was…well, he’d rather not talk about that. He wondered if he had a good-looking bone in his body.

It wasn’t a problem that he was a guy, either. Of course there was nothing wrong with that. (At least for him, he didn’t know how Kurapika felt.) It was a natural part of growing up, wasn’t it, to question and realize you might want to kiss other guys? Well, one guy, anyway.

The real problem was that Leorio, for the first time in his life, was in love.

 

“-and then Alluka pushed Gon into the pond! Just cuz I told her to!” 

Leorio snapped out of his stupor to the realization that they were still talking.

Kurapika’s warm laugh rang out. “That’s not very considerate of you Killua, but I’m relieved to know you three are having fun.” He turned his head again. “Leorio, what about you?”

“Uh, yeah, um? Wh-what’s the question again?”

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been awfully quiet tonight, Leorio.”

“Not that I’m complaining,” the assassin chirped from across the table.

Leorio gave a sarcastic but teasing gaze at Killua as he waited for the assorted chuckles to die down.

“I, just, you know? I’m pretty tired from all the work I’ve been doing over the summer.”

Kurapika sighed. “Is this a signal that we should leave so you can get back to laying around?”

“No, dumbass, I just-”

“Look, Leorio, Kurapika? Can we not fight and go do something somewhere else?” Gon interrupted.

Kurapika gave a strained smile opposed to Leorio’s frustrated exhale. 

“Yes Gon, I think that would be wise.”

 

Time had passed rather quickly after leaving the restaurant, and Gon and Killua left around 10, saying that their traveling partner waiting in their hotel room would need company. Leorio left them, picking up Gon and spinning him around with a big smooch on the cheek (“Ew!” said Killua). The taller boy gave him an affectionate high five and stuck his tongue out, laughing as Gon pulled him away and waved goodbye. Leorio smiled fondly at both of them as they faded out of vision on the busy streets.

“Well, that was quite fun. I don’t think I’ve enjoyed myself this much in a while.” 

Leorio jumped. He had almost forgotten that Kurapika was standing there.

“Y-yeah, yeah, it was a blast.”

“I do wish we’d had more time together, though. I haven’t been able to talk with you for some time.”

“Uh, yeah, me too!” He blurted out earnestly in response, having definitely not expected what Kurapika had just said. 

Kurapika smiled. “I would love to continue our meeting, but I’m afraid I must be going. I have to unpack all my things tomorrow, and I wouldn’t want to do it with a loss of sleep.”

“Yeah, uh, of course that’s fine!” Leorio tried to hide his disappointment, but of course Kurapika wouldn’t want to spend that much time with him.

“I trust you have some ways of getting home?”

“Um.” 

Leorio had forgotten about that.

Kurapika fondly sighed. “I’ll walk you to the train station. If they don’t have a train any time soon, I can book you a room with one of the Nostrade buildings.”

“Uh, actually, Kurapika, I was wondering…”

“Eh?” 

“Uh-um, could I maybe? Stay over at your apartment and help you with your unpacking tomorrow? Only if you wanted to. And, uh, I could do the dishes and cook and everything. I wouldn’t stay for long.”

“Leorio, did you hear what you just said.” 

Leorio’s inner monologue was about to murder him for that.

Seconds passed with a hard to read expression on the blonde’s face. Well, technically, it was only a few moments of Kurapika processing the ridiculously blatant thing his friend had just said, but to Leorio it felt like hours.

Then, in what was maybe the biggest surprise of Leorio’s night, Kurapika laughed. 

It wasn’t a mocking laugh, like he had received whenever he spoke up and stuttered as a child, or one his parents gave him when he had told them about his ambitions of becoming a doctor. It was a pure, inviting one.

Leorio ogled as Kurapika answered. 

“Hah. Of course you can, though you must have better things to than watch after me.” 

The last part of his sentence hit Leorio like a lightning bolt.

“Kurapika…”

The Kurta paused for a moment. The dripping emotions in Leorio’s voice appeared to have startled him.

“Leorio? Have I said something to upset you?”

“No, of course not, no! You could never-I mean-”

He took a breath. “You know how much I-I care about you? Sometimes I get the feeling...you don’t?”

Shit. That wasn’t something Leorio should have said. He could feel Kurapika’s surprise and openness fading away and being replaced with some sort of hesitant sadness.

“No, Kurapika, I didn’t mean…”

“I’m sorry, Leorio.”

Kurapika looked up at him with his brilliant grey eyes. 

“I did know you cared for me. I’ve been...acting like an idiot. All the times I’ve ignored your calls, everything. I didn’t want you to worry about me like you’ve done in the past.”

Kurapika was trying to...protect him?

“Fuck, Kurapika, I didn’t kn-”

“No.”

“Huh?”

“I shouldn’t have done that. I can see how much you want to be with me.” He chuckled again. “Although I thought going through all of the things you did would discourage you from pursuing me.”

 

Leorio grabbed him and kissed him.

 

“What was that?!”

“I don’t know!”

Kurapika stared at him with an incredulous look on his face. 

“Why did you do that?”

“Because-because-shit, I don’t know, because I’m in love with you or something!”

For once, there was absolutely no reaction from the other. Whatsoever.

 

Leorio kissed him again.

This time, there was no surprise or struggle from the other party. Only a kind of shocked stillness as Leorio broke away. 

“Don’t ask what that was for. If this ruins our friendship, I want at least more than one kiss out of it.”

Kurapika looked at him.

 

And they were laughing. Not restrained laughing, or short-lived giggles, but full on howling. Leorio guffawing in bursts and shaking while holding his stomach, and Kurapika leaning against the wall of the empty back street, shaken with unstoppable silent wheezes. They seemed to go on forever, not even stopping when it started to thunder and then rain, drenching both of them. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Kurapika clung onto Leorio’s blue jacket.

“You’re a mess.” He said, still stifling the laughter.

“You’re not much better.” 

“I pull it off.”

“I’d like you to.”

Kurapika silenced himself finally and laid his head on the taller’s chest.

“Do you want to go home?” Leorio said.

“Yes.”

Leorio pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled fondly. 

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time writing these dorks but I tried my best, and feedback is appreciated, as well as requests for more Hunter x Hunter content! (As I said, I'll be writing a lot more of this series in the future.)


End file.
